Rebirth
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Tell us what you're feeling, Sam.", she order him as he weight pressed down more. "Get off of me!", screamed Sam as he struggled under her weight. "As soon as you tell us, you can go to Daddy.", she said down to him. "You're crushing me!", screamed out Sam as the weight pressed down on his lungs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.

"Are you sure that you are both capable of handling Samuel Evans? He's 16 years old with some behavioral issues and he has Reactive Attachment Disorder. So any physical contact with the boy will be hard to achieve and you'll have to work long hours with him on it.", explained Mr. Tanner as he looked at the couple sitting in front of him. "We're positive, Mr. Tanner. We can handle Samuel just fine. We work mainly with rebirth therapy, and it has worked successfully with our other foster children who are now grown and living on their own. How bad is his Reactive Attachment Disorder?", asked Clair as she looked down at the picture of the blonde haired boy on the desk near his file. "Well. Your family will be his fifth placement in 3 months. He has failed to form and bond with any of the former foster parents and their children or even form a connection. He blocked himself out from them all, he wouldn't allow any contact relatively physical. They tired to hug him and hold him, even place a hand on his shoulder and he reacted violently. They had no chance of doing rebirth therapy.", explained Mr. Tanner as he slid the file towards the couple.

Johnny picked up the file and glanced at the picture before reading all of the information that was given from the other foster placements. _**Violent among older men. Avoided any contact from foster parents whether it be physical or social. Abandonment and neglect issues. Former abuse. Food and water were used as punishment in some placings. Child was locked in a cage for bad behavior. **_"We're willing to take in a challenge or problem child. We'll wait to do rebirth therapy until he's settled in the house.", said Johnny as he closed the file and took his wife's hand in his. "I'll give you the address of his school if you wish to pick him up there, and I'll give you the address of the boarding home he's currently staying at.", said Mr. Tanner as he wrote down the two addresses on a slip of paper and handed it to the waiting couple. "Thank you.", said Clair as she tucked the paper into her purse. "How soon can we take the boy?", asked Johnny as he looked at the man in front of him.

"As soon as you fill out these forms Samuel will be in your temporary custody until you decide if you want him permanently.", explained Mr. Tanner as he slid a small stack of forms towards the two. He handed Johnny a pen and instructed him where to sign his name, print his name, and where to initial. "There you go, Mr. Tanner. The forms are filled out completely.", said Johnny as he returned the forms to their prier state and handed them to the man behind the desk. "Samuel Evans is now in your custody. I recommend picking him up as soon as possible to start the bonding.", said Mr. Tanner as he stood up with the couple. They shook hands with each other and gathered up their papers and belongings. "What time does his school let out for the day?", asked Clair as she slung her purse up onto her arm. "His school lets out at 2:55 and they get on the buses or go to their cars at 3:00. right now he'd be in the middle of his last period class.", explained Mr. Tanner as he led the satisfied couple out of his Office.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Alright. Who's going to sing their song about their secret next? How about you, Sam, do you have a song prepared?", asked Mr. Shuester as he pointed at his blonde student. He watched as Sam bit his lip as he inwardly debated with himself of which song he wanted to sing. "I've got one prepared, Mr. Shuester.", replied Sam as he rose out of his seat and made his way to the front of the class, telling the band which song he wanted to sing. He nodded at the band and the music began to play, he waited for his cue before he started to sing.

**Little boy, six years old. **

**A little too used to being alone. **

**Another new mom and dad. **

**Another school, another house that will never be home. **

**When people ask him how he likes this place. **

**He looks up and says with a smile upon his face. **

**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. **

**Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. **

**This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. **

**I'm not afraid because I know. **

**This is my temporary home. **

**Young mom, on her own. **

**She needs a little help, go nowhere to go. **

**She's looking for a job, looking for a way out. **

**'Cause a halfway house will never be a home. **

**At night she whispers to her baby girl. **

"**Someday we'll find our place here in this world.". **

**This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong. **

**Windows and rooms that we're passing through. **

**This is just a stop on the way to where we're going. **

**I'm not afraid because I know. **

**This is our temporary home. **

**Old man, hospital bed. **

**The room is filled with people he loves. **

**And he whispers. **

"**Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday.". **

**He looks up and says. **

"**I can see God's face." **

**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. **

**Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. **

**This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. **

**I'm not afraid because I know. **

**This is my temporary home. **

**This is our temporary home. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam! There are two people here to see you!", called out Annie, who was the owner of the boarding house that he was currently in. "I'm coming, Mrs. Annie!", called back Sam as he finished putting his books back into his backpack after he finished his homework. He walked down the stairs and across the main floor of the house where many cots were layed out for other kids. When he reached Annie's side he saw a couple standing near the doorway, which meant only one thing for him: New placement. "Who are they, Mrs. Annie?", asked Sam as he glanced at the couple, taking in the way they reacted when they saw him in person. "This is Clair and Johnny Richers. You're being placed in their temporary custody now. All the forms have been signed by them and Mr. Tanner.", explained Annie as she saw the confused and scared look on the teen's face. "I don't want to leave, Mrs. Annie. Nobody even told me about this or talked to me about this before. I thought I was finally in my right placement?", asked Sam as he looked over at the couple before be looked to Annie.

"I know, baby boy. I know. We love having you here, but this family could be your real placement. It could be your final placement. But you'll never know unless you take the risk of living with them for now. We'll stay in contact and you know you can call me if anything is wrong.", reassured Annie as he wrapped the boy into a hug when she noticed that he was close to tears. Mrs. Annie is the only person Sam allowed to touch him at all, he never let anybody else connect to him in that way. "I guess I'd better go and get packed.", whispered Sam as he was released from the hug, he walked back up the stairs and slid out his two empty suitcases. As he started to pack he saw Ray walk into the room and flop down on his bed. "What are you doing, blondie?", asked Ray as he took in the expression on the boy's face. "I'm being replaced again.", explained Sam as he finished packing and zipped the suitcases shut. "There putting you in a different placement again? Damn, Sammy. I'm going to miss you. Who else am I supposed to play soccer with now?", asked Ray as he put on a pout.

"Try playing soccer with Jackson. He'll kick your butt in an instant.", said Sam with a small smile on his face. "No. Jackson complains too much for me. To him it's all about winning and winning. But with you, you just want to have fun.", said Ray as he slid dramatically off of the side of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. "Come on you big baby.", said Sam as he nudged the boy with his foot, smiling when he jumped up and smoothed out his shirt. "You better call us, Sam.", said Ray as he poked the boy in the chest. Sam gave him a gentle shove with a smile on his face in return, knowing how Ray loved to rough house. "I'll call. I promise. I better get back down there before they come up here.", said Sam as he picked up his suitcases and carried them downstairs, where he saw the couple waiting for them. "Shall we?", asked Clair as she gestured towards the door with her hand. "Bye, Ray. Bye, Mrs. Annie.", said Sam before he followed the couple outside and to their car, where he loaded the suitcases into the truck, shutting it with a click.

The car ride to the house was silent and full of tension, Sam was relieved and nervous when they reached the house. He would have to deal with a new family, a new set of rules, and whole bunch of new people to meet who knew nothing about him. "Come on in, Samuel. There's no need to be shy. We're not going to hurt you.", coaxed Clair as he gathered his suitcases and slowly followed them into the house. "I'll take those upstairs for you and have Brandon come down to meet you.", said Johnny as he took the suitcases from the boy and carried them upstairs to his bedroom. Clair must have seen the confusion on his face at the mention of the other boy's name. "Brandon is our biological son. He's 17. you should get along well with him.", she explained as her son walked down the stairs soon followed by Johnny. "Is this the new kid you're taking in?", asked Brandon as he looked Sam over with questioning eyes.

"Yes, son. Samuel meet Brandon. Brandon meet Samuel. He'll be staying with us for a while to see how this placement works out.", explained Johnny as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Brandon nodded in his direction before he crossed the distance and wrapped Sam up in a hug tight enough to hurt. Sam's breath caught in his throat and his entire body tensed, with a small burst of strength he shoved the older boy off and away from him. The older boy made a move to hug him again and it was as if he were testing the blonde. Sam once again shoved him away as his heart beat picked up, he drew his arm pack and clenched his hand into a fist, determined to make his point clear. Before Sam had the chance to swing be felt two hands grasp his arms and pull them behind his back, which only was fuel to the fire. He struggled as hard as he could and used the leverage of the grip he had on the floor to roughly slam Johnny into the wall behind him, freeing his arms instantly.

"Calm down, Samuel. None of us are going to hurt you.", said Clair as she stepped towards the boy, only to stop when she saw both of his fists clench and unclench many times. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Johnny slowly moving away from his to Brandon's side. "Looks like you brought home another damaged one.", said Brandon as he regained his composure from the second shove. "You knew not to touch him, Brandon. We warned you about that before we signed the papers.", chastised Johnny as he turned to look at his son. "Just trying to see how much of a struggle he'll put up if he's touched, to see if you'll need help during his Rebirth Therapy.", explained Brandon as he held up his hands in surrender. "It seems we'll be starting his therapy earlier than we planned. We can't have him getting into fights with you or Johnny.", explained Clair as she cast a fierce look over at Sam. _Therapy? Rebirth? _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

It had been a few days since Sam had been placed in the Richers family and he was starting to get a little suspicious about their behavior. They always had an eye on him, no matter where he was or what he was doing. It was if they didn't trust him, which wasn't a bad thing, since he didn't trust them. Not in the least bit did he trust them. "Sam? Sam? Dude, you're zoning.", said Puck as he nudged the boy in his shoulder with his foot from his position on the couch. The blonde looked up from his position on the floor, brushing bangs out of his eyes, to see the other boy clearly. "I'm sorry, man. I just have a lot on my mind right now.", said Sam as he handed his controller over to Finn, who was sitting on the chair opposite of him. Finn gladly took it from him and continued to play COD with Puck, getting his butt kicked by the mowhawk headed teen. Sam kept his eyes on the screen and watched the two play, smiling slightly at their screams and cuss words whenever they got shot or lost.

"Come on, Puck. You can't let me win one game?", asked Finn as he tossed his controller over onto the couch near the boy. "Not a chance, Hudson. I so rule in COD.", said Puck as he laughed and set his controller down beside the other. "Cocky much are we?", questioned Sam as he looked up at the boy with a grin on his face. "Bet you'd like to know, Evans.", teased Puck as he pulled on the blonde hair that was hanging down on the back of Sam's head. "Oh yes, Puck. I dream of finding out just what you can do.", teased Sam as he bit his lip and closed his eyes when the bigger boy pulled his hair. "You're such a cock tease.", said Puck as he nudged him with his foot, laughing when the boy slapped his leg in return. When Puck nudged him again the blonde grabbed hold of his leg with both of his hands, wrapped his arms around it, and held it tightly to his side. "I have two legs.", said Puck with grin. "I have two arms.", said Sam as he smiled innocently up at him.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them, shaking his head slowly as he stood up. "I swear, you two were separated at birth or something.", he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge. "I've always wanted a big brother.", said Sam as he watched Finn, laughing when he got nudged in the side by Puck's other foot. "Then consider me your big brother, Sammy. I guess that means I'm in charge of you.", said Puck with an evil grin on his face. "Oh god, that's scary.", said Sam as he watched Finn come back into the room with three sodas in his hands. He tossed one to Puck as he sat down, looking over at the mowhawk headed teen with raised eyebrows. "Should I give him one?", asked Finn as he gestured towards Sam with a teasing smile on his face. Sam put on his best puppy dog eyes at them both, grinning to himself when he saw Puck look away. Finn laughed again and tossed the blonde the can, watching him catch it with one hand.

He was about to crack it open when his phone started to ring playing the song Masquerade from the movie Rags. Sam looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Brandon calling him, he stifled a groan and answered it. "Hello?", asked the blonde as he sat his soda down on the coffee table and stood up, releasing the boy's legs, before he walked into the hallway. "Where are you?! Mom and Dad are flipping out! Don't you know what time it is?!", asked Brandon. Sam glanced down at the watch on his wrist and almost cursed when he realized what time it was. "I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time. I'm on my way.", apologized the blonde as he paced in the hallway. "You better be. They're starting your therapy tonight.", said Brandon from the other end. "That's just great.", said Sam in annoyance, his muscles tensing at the thought. "Drop the attitude, kid. I'm betting you'll lose it tonight.", threatened Brandon and then the line went dead.

The boy closed his phone and put it back into his pocket as he walked back into the living room. "Looks like I have to go, guys. Past my curfew.", explained Sam as he picked up his jacket and gave Puck a hug from behind. The other boy reached back from his position on the couch and gave him a hug back. "Are you sure you can't stay, man?", asked Puck as he looked up at him. "The fun was just getting started.", said Finn with a pout on his face. "I wish I could stay, but I'm in for it when I get back home.", explained Sam as he pulled on his jacket with a half worried look on his face. "We'll see you tomorrow, Sammy.", said Puck as he watched his friend walk to the door. "I'll see y'all later.", said Sam with a wave as he walked outside and shut the door silently behind him.

The blonde made his way down the sidewalk, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't help but feel a little worried and scared about how Clair and Johnny would react to him being out past his curfew. He was wondering if they would react the same way Brandon had on the phone, with anger and firmness. _What did they mean by therapy? _Sam reached the Riches' house and silently opened the door, praying that nobody would hear him when he walked inside and saw that they were waiting for him in the dinning room. "Samuel, where have you been?", demanded Clair as she rose from her chair at the table. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I was at the Hummel's house with Finn and Puck playing COD.", explained Sam as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "If you can't bide to our rules Samuel, I'm afraid I can't let you go out.", said Clair as she looked to her husband for conformation. "She's right, Samuel. Until you can bide by our rules you can't leave this house unattended.", said Johnny as he rose from his seat and gestured towards the living room, where the furniture had been moved away slightly and a blanket had been layed on the floor.

"It's time that we start your therapy, Samuel. I'm going to ask you to lye down on your back on the blanket and close your eyes.", said Clair in a gentle voice as she leaded them into the living room, he followed her with Johnny and Brandon flanking him. As if they were expecting him to bolt from them at any minute, which he was considering every second. Sam looked at them in confusion and cautiously layed down on his back on the blanket, not exactly too thrilled to have to close his eyes. "Close them, Samuel. You'll be fine.", cooed Clair as she gestured towards his eyes, she watched in satisfaction as the boy did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Go ahead, Clair. We're both ready. Just be prepared for the worst.", warned Johnny as he took up a position a few feet from Sam as Brandon took up a position a few feet from his Mom, waiting if he had to interfere. Clair leaned down over Sam before she lowered herself down onto him, placing her elbows near his ears, to keep his arms from moving.

Sam's eyes instantly shot open and his heartbeat was picking up by the minute, he automatically started to struggle under her. "You're safe, Sam. We won't hurt you. This isn't going to hurt you. This is going to help you.", said Clair as she put more of her weight down to try and subdue the struggling boy. "Get off of me!", screamed Sam as he struggled under her, desperately trying to get out from under her. His breathing was starting to pick up as fear took over his mind and body, he bucked upwards in an attempt to get her off of him. "Tell us what you're feeling, Samuel.", ordered Clair as she looked down at the panting boy beneath her. "Get off of me!", said Sam as tears started to form in his eyes from fear and anger. He didn't like being restrained or having somebody take full control over him in any way. "Tell us what you're feeling and then you can go to Daddy.", cooed Clair down to him. "I don't have a Dad! You're crushing me!", said Sam as the tears began to slid down his cheeks as his body began to shake.

"Come on, Samuel. Tell us what you're feeling.", coaxed Clair again. "You should stop struggling. You're not getting out of this, Samuel. We're stronger than you.", ordered Johnny from his position. "I can't breathe!", screamed out Sam as more weight was pressed down onto his lungs. "The sooner you talk the sooner you can go to Daddy.", promised Clair as she tried to calm the boy down, feeling his sides heaving as they tried to take in air, his muscles tensing and un-tensing. Sam struggled for another two hours before he realized that there was no chance of him getting out from under her, she was too heavy for him. "There you go, Sam. There you go. What are you feeling right now?", she asked his as she brushed hair out of his eyes. "Sc-scared. Angry.", managed out Sam as he tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Let it out, baby boy. Just let it all out.", she cooed into his ear. She lifted up off of him slightly as she saw the tears start to slide down his cheeks again as he let cried out his fear and anger. "Good boy, Samuel. Good boy. Go on to Daddy. Crawl to Daddy.", coaxed Clair as she got off the boy. The blonde raised himself up onto shaking arms and legs and did as he was told, crawling over to Johnny, who was now going to act like his 'Daddy'. He couldn't help but whimper in fear again as the older man wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into his lap, holding him securely as he rocked him back and forth. "Shhhhhhh, baby. You're alright. You're safe here. Daddy's got you, Daddy's got you.", whispered Johnny as he rocked the boy in his arms.


End file.
